Disneyland
by scorpion22
Summary: Darlene has an encounter with a bear that loves honey. I don't own please enjoy and review.


This story came to me in a dream about Winnie the pooh because in the episode where the Connors go to Disney world Darlene seems a little too attached to Winnie the pooh. I hope you like this and remember I own nothing the only profit I make with this story is the reviews which I hope you do review it would mean a lot.

Chapter one

" We finally got rid of David " signed Darlene as Winnie the pooh and her had just arrived at her hotel room after sneaking away from David because Darlene wanted to be alone with the mysterious person inside the Winnie the pooh costume. She would have to leave Disney world in a few days and she would never see this mysterious pooh again. Darlene found she wanted to know one thing before anything went any further.

"Let me see your face take off your costume tell me your name "begged Darlene stroking the red shirt of the costume. She gasped as he did as she asked removing the head of the costume then the rest and she couldn't believe the man that was underneath.

"Oh my god "breathed Darlene feeling wet between the legs as his light flawless brown hair, soft green eyes, and handsome face met her eyes.

"Hello I'm Max your Darlene right "he asked stroking her face a hand in her hair as their eyes met. They spent the first few moments in her hotel room talking to Darlene it felt nice to be able to talk to someone, but that all changed very quickly.

"What about your boyfriend "asked Max as they sat on the bed his clothes almost gone he wore only his shirt and he was naked from the waist down.

"David never mind him "said Darlene simply quickly capturing his lips.

Darlene smiled to herself as the last of his clothes disappeared leaving her the only one in the room with clothes on.

"Fine lets never mind him then "breathed Max unbuttoning her jeans before removing her shirt leaving her bare from the waist up without asking her played with her breasts right away. He kissed her in a way no one ever had unlike David he let her take some control, and best of all he played with her as he kissed her. Unlike David; Max seemed to know what he was doing when it came to sex. Once all their clothes were gone Max didn't thrust directly inside her like David instead at that moment Darlene knew this man would play with her in a way David never would.

This man was nothing like David especially in the way he touched her where David's was gentle this man slapped her ass playing rough with her and Darlene found she didn't want him to stop. In the beginning all he did was kiss her in a tender way leaving her wanting more as he pulled away.

"Yes "hissed Darlene as he sucked on her nipples something she could never get David to do.

"Fuck me "whispered Darlene as he bit down on a nipple ever so gently growling as the words left her mouth.

" Oh god yes " moaned Darlene when his head was between her legs somewhere David's head would never go and she remembered trying to get him to finger, but after a year he finally gave in.

"Don't stop "screamed Darlene when his tongue slid inside her moving up her folds to her clit and taking it into his mouth. Darlene wrapped her legs around his head as his hands grabbed her ass. One hand slid down her ass finding her entrance and sliding two fingers inside her as he lapped at her clit.

"Fuck me "moaned Darlene her hands in his hair as she watched him with lust in her eyes.

"Do you like that baby do you want some more "teased Max before she shoved his face back where it belonged between her legs.

"Oh god yes I'm going to cum "cried Darlene seconds later she came all over his fingers and in his mouth. Max licked up all her juices as he made her suck his fingers clean. Darlene at that moment was unsure if she'd ever be satisfied with sex with David again after the way this man played with her body. Kissing their hands explored one another.

"That was the best sex I've ever had "panted Darlene out of breath.

"That was nothing baby "said Max simply. Beginning to play with her again he spread her legs for him as he took a breast in each hand. Max entered her hard leaving as quickly as he entered as he began to fuck her fast and going harder with each thrust. For only a second he seemed to settle inside her as her legs clamped down around him.

"Baby you're so tight I'm surprised I can fit "growled Max meeting her gaze before continuing to fuck her nice and rough.

They could feel their release coming at the same time as he continued to play her body rough like an old guitar. He stopped again for only a second to look at her with her head thrown back, she looked so sexy like this, but with one thrust he was moving inside her again.

"You're so tight does your boyfriend know how to fuck you correctly "laughed Max looking into her eyes and kissing her ever so briefly as if to apologize for this.

"No he doesn't "breathed Darlene against his lips smiling at her he kissed her again as he roughly fucked her until they came together.

"Oh fuck yes "moaned Darlene the only thing on her mind as she came was the things this man could do to her body. Darlene fell asleep and when she woke up he was gone the sheets of the bed were tucked all around her.

Finding a clean set of clothes Darlene went into the bathroom to wash away the memory of what that man had done to her body though she really didn't want to.

" The memories already fading " whispered Darlene after a long hot shower she came out fully clothed making the bed a someone knocked at her door. It was David at the door, the minute she saw him she felt the sadness at the fact that he could never do the things that man had done to her.

Darlene couldn't deny she loved David, but she also loved sex with Max and just thinking of it she felt a lust like never before. Darlene looked at David as he went to sit on the bed that just hours before he had played with her body in and Darlene found she couldn't help herself. Darlene kissed David her fingers curling into his greasy locks as her tongues forced its way into her mouth as she tried to push him further onto the bed. David kissed her back timidly and gently placing her hands at her sides as her arms went around his neck as her hands found his face. David's eyes were filled with a mixture of want and confusion, but she knew by the feel of his jeans that he wasn't saying no.

Taking his hands Darlene pushed him directly onto the bed straddling him as she kissed him quickly. She peppered his face and neck in kisses before opening his pants grinning at what popped out to greet her. Darlene took off all his clothes doing the same with the clothes she had just put on.

"Darlene um we need to um "said David trying to tell her he had to be on top. Signing Darlene lay on her back spreading her legs as she did as David got in-between them.

He kissed her passionately making her moan. Darlene loved the way David kissed her and the way he seemed to whisper he loved her with every kiss. Like always he plowed right into her as they kissed filling her completely. Looking at her David thrust inside her ever so gently and Darlene could only think how right she had been that she would never truly enjoy sex with David the same way she had before.

"I love you "breathed David into her neck before finding her lips again and kissing her in that way she loved.

"I know I love you too "said Darlene quickly kissing him as he continued to gently move inside her. Darlene kissed him hard and long at that moment as David continued to love her and Darlene no understood that David didn't fuck her he loved her. David had always made her feel loved and she hoped she made him feel the same way. They came together and for Darlene it was nothing like before, but in another way it was better. David quickly pulled out of her before rolling away and seeming to look at the wall above them.

"Goodnight David "smiled Darlene looking over at him as she heard him start to snore.

" It only lasted ten minutes " signed Darlene as she looked at the clock then back at the man asleep beside her, but Darlene found she couldn't help, but smile because she didn't mind this at all. As she listened to David snore Darlene thought about Max and the difference between how he made her feel and how David made her feel; where Max made her feel sexy and beautiful, Davis made her feel loved and like she was the only person in the world and she couldn't decide which she wanted more. Before Darlene knew it she was in the bathroom again with the door closed.

"Yes "hissed Darlene as the warm water of her second shower washed over her.

Leaning up against the shower wall Darlene began to move her fingers around her clit. Ten minutes later Darlene made herself cum thinking of the men she had let have her body tonight, but she decided as her eyes opened that only one could have her soul and that was David. After she stayed in the shower waiting for the water to get cold as she stood letting everything wash over her.

"Darlene "David called into the room as she heard the door open.

"Darlene "said David standing in the cold of the bathroom in only a bed sheet.

Darlene peeked her head out of the shower smiling when she saw him.

"Hello David "grinned Darlene looking at him like he was a bowl of Halloween candy and watching him smile as he knew that look.

"Darlene can I take a shower "asked David looking at the floor instead of the look in her eyes.

"Yes, but only if you take a shower with me "said Darlene licking her lips as she smiled her special sex smile crooking her finger at him.

"Darlene "said David his eyes on the floor as he shook his head even though she could tell apart of him wanted to say yes, but another part wouldn't let him.

"You said you needed a shower so shower "said Darlene pulling the shower curtain open as she said this exposing her wet naked body while the water was still running. Grabbing the sheet he was wrapped in Darlene pulled him to the edge of the tub throwing the sheet aside. Kissing him Darlene pulled him in to the shower with her water covering both of them as he kissed back. It was the first and last time they ever had shower sex. Three months later Darlene held a pregnant test in her hand.

"I'm pregnant "whispered Darlene looking at the test and asking herself who the father was David or Winnie the pooh.


End file.
